We Have Made It
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Luke Castellan has been waiting for Thalia in the Elysium for years. What happens when she finally arrives? How will Luke react? In honor of the one year anniversary of my story "Why Are You Doing This to Me?" [I have written a oneshot of when Thalia Grace dies and arrives in the Underworld as per request.]


**Hello! One year later, we're back here.**

**This oneshot is an extention to my story ****_"Why Are You Doing This to Me?_****". If you have ****_not_**** read that story please go do that now! It's not very long and to get the right emotion I recommend you read it before this.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**:-:-:-:**

The blond haired boy was sitting beside the golden gates of the Elysium. His bright blue eyes were wide open, waiting for that one person to arrive; or should he say, that one girl.

Luke Castellan has been waiting in the Elysium for a while. He couldn't tell how long exactly, since time in the Underworld works differently. It could seem like its been eternity and in reality its been a few hours. Since he died, it has felt like it has been an eternity waiting for his love.

It was painful to not see her in his final moments, but he knew they would meet again.

So there Luke was, sitting day and night (not literally since there is no day nor night in the Underworld) on the dirt floor beside the gates that kept him inside. They rested at the bottom of a hill where he could look up at the little village. There were many houses, but so few lived there. It was depressing. Mostly because he saw all his old friends and comrades he helped kill, but they said there were no hard feelings. Still, the thought that he assisted in the murder of so many people...

"Why the long face? I assumed you'd be happy to see me. Been over two years."

Luke's eyes widened as he spun around. He saw a black haired girl, no older than sixteen, with pale skin and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a smirk on her face as his was frozen in shock.

"Thalia..." he breathed.

The said girl grinned. "That's me, Castellan!"

Luke blinked. His face broke out into pure joy. "Thalia!" he exclaimed as he picked her up in a hug and swung her around. Both of them were laughing as he put her back down on her own two feet. He quickly bent down to steal a kiss from the daughter of Zeus, which she gladly returned.

"I missed you so much, Luke." Thalia whispered against his lips.

Luke broke the kiss and stared down at her, still grinning like an idiot. "I missed you too, Thals! It's been..." he paused. "Wait, _how_ long has it been?"

"Its been two years." Thalia snickered. "Figured you listened the first time."

"Well," the son of Hermes replied, "it's hard to concentrate on what you're saying when I'm too entranced by your beautiful voice to focus on the words."

Thalia blushed and pushed him back. "Shut up."

Luke laughed heartedly, took the blushing girl's hand, and led her up the hill. As they ascended, Luke's huge grin turned into a soft smile, and he looked downward. "This hill..." he started.

Thalia looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

The thief looked back up towards the village. "This is like when we first got to camp. Having to get up the hill as fast as we could."

The former lieutenant grimanced. "I'll be honest Luke. I knew I wouldn't make it then. I just wanted you and Annabeth to be safe."

"I know."

Before they made it to the very top of the hill, Luke stopped them. After a few moments, he finally turned back to her and looked at her in the eyes; blue on blue. He arched downward until he was eye to eye with her.

"Only this time," he pecked her lips much like she did to him before she turned into a tree, "you _will_ make it to the top with me."

**:-:-:-:**

**One year and a more updated writing style later, I finally finish this story. I'm so proud. Sadly, this **_**really**_** is it and unlike last time, I will not be adding another oneshot of their Elysium adventures or anything like that.**

**I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me throughout the original story, and the new people who read it. It meant a lot to have a story with review numbers in the double digits! It gave me motivation.**

**_Thank you all again! This actually made me so happy, and I hope it made you happy too!_**


End file.
